


Petite anecdotes de TOV

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, Post-Game
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Liste de diverses petites anecdotes concernant les personnages du jeu Tales of Vesperia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : TOV n’est pas à moi.
> 
> Titre : Petites anecdotes de Tales of Vesperia
> 
> Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei
> 
> Note : Déjà posté sur FF.net, je le mets à présent sur AO3 histoire que tout le monde profite des bêtises qui peuvent passer dans mon crâne. Bonne lecture !

 

Lors des élections pour élire Miss Dahngrest, Judith s’était inscrite mais suite à un vilain rhume, n’avait pas pu participer et Yuri, seul membre de Brave Vesperia ayant des mensurations approchantes des siennes, dû prendre sa place pour essayer de gagner un des prix en jeu.

Yuri se demandait encore comment les juges avaient fait pour ne pas réaliser, durant le défilé de maillot de bain, qu’il était un homme et par quel miracle il avait fini première dauphine avec un gain de cinq mille galds.

Il fit cependant jurer à toute la guilde de ne jamais parler à Flynn de cette histoire.

* * *

 

Chaque matin pendant plusieurs jours, Rita avait sans cesse trouvé à sa porte une rose rouge avec une carte sur laquelle était écrite des poèmes d’amour et qui n’était pas signée. En ayant assez de ce mystère, elle finit par mener l’enquête et découvrit que leur auteur était un jeune agriculteur d’Halure.

Après un interrogatoire quelque peu brulant, elle finit par comprendre que celui-ci s’était trompé de maison et qu’il était en fait amoureux de la fille de l’aubergiste et qu’il était trop timide pour aller lui parler.

Le lendemain, Rita trouva une carte de remerciement et un panier de légumes fraichement récoltés en guise de cadeau d’excuse.

* * *

 

S’il y avait bien une chose que Sodia n’appréciait pas, c’était que l’on remette en doute ses capacités à cause du fait qu’elle était une femme. Entendre des rumeurs disant qu’elle couchait avec son Commandant lui hérissait le poil et ternissait l’image de son supérieur.

Lorsqu’un groupe de chevaliers fraichement enrôlés lui manqua de respect devant le Commandant Scifo, ce dernier leur proposa donc de vérifier par eux-mêmes si le poste de son lieutenant était justifié.

Autant dire que Sodia avait beaucoup apprécié de pouvoir se défouler en bottant les fesses d’une bande de jeunes recrues indisciplinés puis de leur apprendre le respect à leurs supérieurs en les assignant aux pires corvées pendant un bon mois.

* * *

 

Lors d’un séjour à Dahngrest, Sodia eut un accrochage avec deux hommes dans une taverne, le tout sous le regard indifférent de Yuri Lowell. Quelques habitués lancèrent des paris sur qui sortirait victorieux de la bagarre et si tout le monde paria entre dix et cinquante galds contre elle, étonnamment, ce fut Lowell qui paria sur elle et ce, la somme de mille galds.

Quand elle eut gagné, le membre de Brave Vesperia se fit un plaisir de récolter l’argent des paris puis, une fois qu’il eut établit le total, il lui donna le tout en lui précisant de remettre cette somme à Hanks dans les bas-quartiers pour lui rembourser quelques carreaux qu’il avait cassé durant son enfance.

Bien que prise de court, Sodia avait exécuté cette demande sans poser plus de questions.

* * *

 

Opportuniste comme il l’était toujours, Raven avait trouvé un moyen d’entrer dans les vestiaires de l’élection de Miss Dahngrest sans se faire prendre. Cependant, il n’aurait jamais imaginé tomber nez à nez avec Yuri qui était en train d’enfiler tant bien que mal une robe de soirée.

S’il avait bien pensé un temps se moquer de son ami, il y avait vite renoncé en réalisant que celui-ci comprendrait très vite de quelle manière il aurait pu découvrir cela…

Qui plus est, Yuri était loin d’être désagréable à regarder en robe.

* * *

 

Si Flynn tolérait que son ami d’enfance apprenne à Lady Estellise comment se débrouiller seule hors du palais, il aurait tout de même aimer avoir son véto sur certaines choses, notamment sur l’argot parfois utilisé dans les bas-quartiers.

Le Commandant a mis une bonne demi-journée à défaire les bêtises de Yuri en expliquant à la princesse le véritable sens de ces mots et que non, quand un homme disait qu’il allait « s’astiquer », cela ne signifiait pas qu’il allait se laver.

* * *

 

Vers l’âge de dix ans, Yuri et Flynn s’étaient tous deux demandés pourquoi les adultes s’embrassaient sur la bouche. Ils avaient tenté l’expérience de leur côté et à l’époque, ils trouvaient ça dégoutant.

Trois ans plus tard, ils avaient retenté cela avec la langue et là, ils avaient surtout réussi à se refiler leurs microbes vu que tous deux avaient attrapé un virus qui les avaient cloué au lit pendant deux jours.

L’année suivante, lors d’un nouvel essai, Yuri avait perdu l’équilibre et avait eu une belle bosse sur le crâne.

D’un commun accord, ils avaient conclu qu’il valait mieux qu’ils ne renouvellent pas cela encore une fois.

* * *

 

Quand Karol était venu le voir pour lui demander des conseils sur comment plaire à Nan, Yuri lui avait répondu tout simplement d’être lui-même et qu’elle l’aimerait ainsi pour ce qu’il était réellement. Pour appuyer son argument, il lui montra Raven en train de draguer une fille dans la rue puis se prendre une magnifique baffe quand sa langue fourcha sur la nature du lieu où il voulait l’emmener dîner.

Karol se jura intérieurement que, concernant les histoires d’amour, il ne prendrait jamais Raven en exemple.

* * *

 

Lors d’un passage à Nam Cobanda, Rita et Karol furent fortement incités par un mystérieux croupier de venir jouer à la roulette, celui-ci leur ayant précisé que le jeu était très simple. Sceptiques, ils avaient appelé Judith qui, en voyant l’individu, l’avait immédiatement reconnu comme étant un escroc.

Elle l’avait regardé avec un grand sourire avant de s’installer à table… et de totalement dévaliser celle-ci à une vitesse ahurissante. Quand le prétendu croupier avait tenté de s’enfuir, elle l’avait assommé en lui rappelant au passage qu’inciter des mineurs à jouer à des jeux d’argent était illégal.

L’homme purgeait à présent une peine d’emprisonnement pour escroquerie et Rita cherchait encore à comprendre comment la krytienne avait réussi l’exploit de gagner la somme de cinq cents mille galds sur un jeu régit par le hasard.

* * *

 

Dans la catégorie « requêtes bizarres », la liste de Brave Vesperia s’allongeait de plus en plus. Le dernier en date avait été décroché par Judith qui, contre la somme de dix mille galds, devait amener à un noble d’Heliord un total de… dix canards du continent de Yurzorea. Qui plus est, les animaux devaient impérativement être vivants.

Elle comprit plus tard que l’homme collectionnait les canards et qu’il dépensait à chaque fois des fortunes pour en obtenir un.

* * *

 

—Judith ? Je peux t’emprunter ce livre ?

—Hmm, non. Je ne l’ai pas encore terminé.

Calmement, la krytienne avait récupéré des mains d’Estelle le roman du Prince Captif et l’avait remis à sa place d’origine. C’était encore un peu tôt pour que son amie attaque ce genre de lecture. Par contre, il faudra qu’elle trouve un bon endroit où le cacher pour ne pas que Karol tombe dessus.

* * *

 

En lisant le journal, Flynn était tombé sur un article parlant des élections de miss Dahngrest qui était accompagné d’une image représentant la gagnante et sa dauphine. Il avait observé celle-ci pendant un bon moment avant de se dire que, personnellement, il aurait fait le choix inverse.

Il en avait parlé avec Yuri lorsque celui-ci était passé lui rendre visite et son ami d’enfance s’était bien gardé de dire quoique ce soit.

* * *

Quand il avait vu que Sodia était tombé sur ce fameux article, Yuri s’était dit qu’elle allait se moquer de lui, ce qui serait logique vu leurs rapports. Cependant, au lieu de ça, la rousse l’avait plusieurs fois regardé de haut en bas, l’air sceptique, avant de lui demander de but en blanc comment il avait réussi à ne pas se faire griller, ce à quoi il répondit qu’il se posait encore la question.

Puis il ajouta que même Flynn était tombé dans le panneau, faisant que tous deux commencèrent à remettre en question la qualité de la vue de ce dernier.

* * *

 

—Eh le chien ! Va chercher !

L’homme, un peu louche, lança ce qu’il tenait à la main… mais Repede ne prêta aucune attention à l’emplacement où était tombé l’objet en question. Il poussa donc un grognement sonore puis, quand il vit que cet humain était encore là, il montra les crocs et aboya, ce qui le fit détaler.

Repede avait été chargé de surveiller cette porte et il était hors de question pour lui de se faire avoir ainsi. De tous les membres de Brave Vesperia, il était le seul à savoir rester professionnel en toutes circonstances.

Une fois son travail terminé, il pouvait s’autoriser à relâcher sa vigilance mais pas avant.

* * *

 

Au sein de Brave Vesperia, Karol gérait beaucoup de choses à la fois en tant que chef de la guilde mais aussi parce qu’il n’avait pas une totale confiance envers ses camarades sur certaines choses comme la logistique ou la comptabilité.

Sur ce dernier point, l’adolescent s’estimait heureux de tenir fermement les cordons de la bourse car en plus des frais de fonctionnement et de ce qu’il mettait de côté pour payer le crédit sur leurs locaux, il fallait en plus qu’il prévoit une cagnotte spéciale réservée à toutes les fois où Yuri et Judith cassait du mobilier dans des bagarres ou pour quand l’épéiste se retrouvait derrière les barreaux durant son travail et que Flynn refusait de payer la caution le jour même.

Heureusement que Repede savait bien se comporter car autrement, les comptes de Brave Vesperia seraient certainement dans le rouge.

* * *

 

A la fin du mois, Karol faisait le bilan des requêtes effectuées par chacun et des sommes gagnées. En regardant les parties les concernant, Yuri et Judith se demandèrent si leur cadet ne s’était pas trompé car c’était eux qui avaient eu le plus de travail.

Puis leur chef leur expliqua calmement que les frais qu’ils avaient chacun engendrés de leur côté avaient été déduits : pour Judith, c’était le coût du remplacement du piano d’un bar à Nordopolica qu’elle avait cassé durant une bagarre ainsi que plusieurs autres éléments de mobilier et pour Yuri, c’était la caution que Karol avait dû payer pour le libérer après qu’il ait cherché à refaire le portrait d’un noble hautain à Capua Torim ainsi que les dommages et intérêts qu’il devait après avoir renversé accidentellement un stand appartenant à la guilde de Kaufman.

Après cela, Yuri et Judith avaient compris que s’ils ne faisaient pas plus attention, Repede risquait de gagner souvent le quintuple de leur salaire.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon sang... J'ai fais une suite... Bon ben bonne lecture !

 

Lors d’une soirée où ils avaient été invités par un de leurs clients réguliers, Yuri avait fait l’effort de s’habiller un peu mieux que d’habitude et Judith avait sortie sa longue robe noire qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l’imagination.

Ce qui n’était pas prévu, c’était que l’hôte de la soirée était quelque paranoïaque et faisait fouiller tous ses invités par ses gardes. Lorsqu’était venu leur tour, l’épéiste avait grimacé quand on lui avait dit de poser son épée au vestiaire mais il avait noté le regard lubrique d’un des hommes envers sa camarade. Quand le dit garde pervers avait déclaré qu’il devait fouiller la krytienne pour s’assurer qu’elle ne cachait rien sous ses vêtements, celle-ci lui avait fait un grand sourire et, en un geste… avait ôté sa robe qui tomba à ses pieds, la montrant nue aux yeux de tous ceux qui étaient présents.

Alors que les gardes étaient figés par cette vision et avaient eu largement le temps de constater que Judith ne portait pas de culotte, Yuri leur avait calmement demandé s’ils pouvaient enfin y aller.

* * *

Dans la catégorie « accidents scientifiques », Rita en avait un certain nombre à son actif dont quelques-uns qu’elle gardait planqués dans un coin au cas où un jour elle voudrait revenir dessus.

Seulement, elle constata assez vite qu’elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas garder cette information pour elle seule le jour où Witcher débarqua chez elle et qu’il lui emprunta quelques fioles pour une expérience au palais.

Autant dire que quand Rita réalisa enfin ce qu’il avait pris, c’était déjà trop tard : elle ne savait comment, un des dits-ratés avait fini ses jours dans les cuisines du palais impérial et avait très certainement été utilisé pour faire un plat.

* * *

En ayant plus qu’assez des rapports tendus entre Yuri et Sodia, Flynn avait décidé de les forcer à en parler en jouant les médiateurs autour d’un repas qu’il avait fait lui-même. Bien qu’ils aient tenté de se défiler en réalisant pourquoi il leur avait été demandé de venir dans les appartements du Commandant, ils avaient fini par accepter de faire un effort et d’au moins goûter le contenu de leurs assiettes.

Sans trop savoir comment cela avait pu se finir ainsi, Flynn se réveilla le lendemain matin complètement nu dans sa chambre… avec Yuri et Sodia dans son lit qui étaient dans la même tenue. Si son meilleur ami se plaignait d’avoir mal partout, la rousse avait l’air épuisée et quelque peu euphorique.

Bien que la soirée ne se soit pas passée comme envisagé, il avait obtenu des résultats plutôt encourageants…

* * *

Pour le premier anniversaire de l’empereur Ioder Argylos Heurassein, un bal masqué avait été organisé. Excepté les chevaliers, tous les invités portaient un masque, un moyen subtil pour forcer des personnes de rangs et d’origines différentes à interagir entre elles.

L’empereur lui-même s’était prêté au jeu et il avait bien profité de la situation. Pour lui, cette soirée avait été un vrai succès.

* * *

—Mais puisque je te dis que c’est surement lui qui a fait le coup !

—Impossible. Quelqu’un de son rang ne se permettrait pas ce genre de comportement.

Yuri grinça des dents face à l’obstination de Flynn qui refusait d’entendre ses arguments concernant l’identité du petit malin qui avait profité du bal masqué pour mettre discrètement la main aux fesses d’une dizaine de demoiselles et d’un homme… qui n’était autre que l’épéiste, forcé d’assister à l’évènement pour faire plaisir à Estelle.

Ce qui agaçait le plus Yuri dans cette histoire, c’était que le pervers de la soirée était revenu trois fois à la charge avec lui et qu’il avait bien reconnu la tignasse blonde ainsi que le grand sourire d’Ioder quand il l’avait pris la main dans le sac.

Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de se méfier de ce gosse à l’avenir.

* * *

Un jour, Raven avait fait une partie de poker contre Kaufman où chacun misait de l’argent. Manque de chance, il s’était fait assez vite plumé, facilement déconcentré par le décolleté de son adversaire. N’ayant plus de quoi parier, il avait accepté sans réfléchir un travail proposé par la dirigeante du Marché de la Fortune.

Ce fut ainsi que Raven fut contraint, pendant toute une journée, de se balader dans les rues de Dahngrest dans un costume de poulet afin de promouvoir un nouveau produit commercialisé par la guilde de Kaufman.

Autant dire que pour draguer, ce n’était pas pratique du tout…

* * *

Lors d’une visite dans les locaux de Brave Vesperia, Flynn avait pu constater à quel point Karol était bien organisé au niveau des comptes de la guilde. Son cadet était un excellent comptable, ce qui était plutôt un atout pour un chef, mais il peinait un peu sur le côté administratif.

Le Commandant lui avait donc fournit quelques conseils pour bien classer ses documents afin de s’y retrouver facilement puis donné quelques pistes sur comment investir leurs économies afin de développer au mieux Brave Vesperia.

Autant dire que Flynn était très fier de Karol.

* * *

Face au nombre de plus en plus élevés de requêtes, Brave Vesperia avait dû se décider à recruter de nouveaux membres permanents au lieu de compenser avec leurs amis – Raven avait déjà assez de travail, Patty aussi, Estelle ne pouvait pas sans arrêt venir les aider et Rita coûtait trop cher en indemnisations quand elle se mettait en colère.

Ils avaient reçu pas mal de monde… dont quelques cas – celui qui remportait la palme était celui qui avait exigé d’avoir tous ses week-end, les jours fériés et les vacances scolaires.

Finalement, ils allaient continuer comme avant…

* * *

Dans la catégorie « job bizarre », le dernier en date de Yuri avait été à Hyponia où il avait dû collaborer avec Sodia, essentiellement parce qu’autrement, il était seul pour se battre contre des monstres réputés costauds à cette période de l’année et aussi parce que le client de Brave Vesperia était un noble d’Heliord.

Autant dire qu’autant l’un que l’autre n’avait pas été spécialement enchanté de devoir se balader dans la forêt d’Egothor afin de ramener… un représentant d’une race de canards qui ne vivait que dans cette partie de Terca Lumireis.

Tous deux se demandait encore comment il était possible pour quelqu’un de collectionner des canards, vivants qui plus est.

* * *

Dès qu’elle avait du temps libre, Patty l’utilisait pour cuisiner de délicieux plats qui faisaient saliver d’envie n’importe qui pouvait en sentir l’alléchante odeur ou en voir la couleur.

La Saint-Valentin approchant, elle avait préparé une grosse boîte de biscuits faits avec amour et qu’elle avait, au préalable, trempés dans un philtre d’amour que Rita avait préparé par erreur pour les envoyer à celui qui détenait son petit cœur de pirate depuis pas mal de temps à présent.

Sauf que cinq jours après son envoi, celui-ci lui fut retourné pour cause de « refus du destinataire», faisant qu’elle devrait se résoudre à recourir à une autre méthode…

* * *

Durant une vilaine affaire de contrebande à Capua-Nor, Flynn avait dû instaurer un poste de douane le temps de pouvoir stopper l’entrée de tout élément douteux au sein de l’Empire. Tout le monde était contrôlé, y compris Brave Vesperia qui n’avait eu droit à aucun traitement de faveur.

Rita avait râlé un bon moment après s’être faite confisqué bon nombre de produits dangereux qu’elle comptait utiliser pour ses expériences. Après un long interrogatoire qui, sans Estelle, aurait vite mal tourné, elle avait pu récupérer ses biens et s’était juré de ne plus passer par là avant un bon moment…

Certains gardes avaient été fortement tentés de fouiller plusieurs fois Judith de fond en comble mais celle-ci leur en avait vite fait passé l’envie, surtout lorsqu’elle leur avait ajouté avec le sourire que leur Commandant serait certainement enchanté d’apprendre à quel point ses douaniers pouvaient être zélés.

Raven avait tenté de passer en usant de son bagou mais manque de chance pour lui, Sodia était présente ce jour-là et l’avait contraint à déclarer toutes les bouteilles d’alcool qu’il avait cachées sur lui ainsi que dans le sac de Karol pendant que celui-ci avait le dos tourné.

Quant à Yuri, il avait tenté d’éviter le poste de douane, sachant pertinemment que les deux nigauds étaient de service et qu’ils risquaient de ne pas le rater… sauf que Flynn était lui aussi dans le coin et qu’il l’avait attrapé à l’instant même où il avait essayé d’escaler un mur. Du coup, son meilleur ami lui avait fait passer un sale quart d’heure et lui avait offert une nuit en cellule le temps de vérifier que rien de louche ne s’était glissé dans ses affaires.

Au bout d’une semaine, tout le réseau de contrebandiers avait enfin été démantelé et ce, avec l’aide des membres de la guilde Brave Vesperia qui étaient très motivés pour mettre fin à leurs crimes.

* * *

Durant cette affaire de contrebande, Patty avait bien entendue été contrôlée mais comme elle avait pu planquer tout ce qui risquait de la faire arrêter, elle avait pu passer après avoir déclaré quelques marchandises. Elle avait ensuite déposé un colis à la poste locale pour Zaphias et était ensuite repartie, n’ayant plus rien d’autre à faire dans les parages.

* * *

Quand cette histoire de douanes à Capua Nor fut enfin finie, Yuri fut contraint d’accompagner Flynn à Zaphias pour finir le reste de sa peine via des travaux d’intérêts généraux. Lorsque l’épéiste rentra chez lui, il trouva un énorme colis dans sa chambre qu’il trouva immédiatement suspect.

Après inspection à une distance raisonnable, il avait jugé préférable de le faire renvoyer à son expéditeur.

* * *

S’il y avait bien un détail qui permettait à quiconque de reconnaître Duke Pantarei, c’était sa longue chevelure d’un blanc éclatant, aisément repérable.

Cependant, certains ignoraient que, quand il était plus jeune, Duke avait été victime d’une vilaine plaisanterie : quelqu’un avait mis un colorant vert dans son shampooing, faisant qu’il avait eu les cheveux de cette couleur pendant un bon moment et avait subit bien des moqueries…

C’était probablement en partie à cause de cela qu’il préférait de loin être seul.

* * *

Lors d’un passage à Zaphias, Flynn avait insisté auprès de Yuri pour qu’il prenne une boîte de gâteaux. L’épéiste, très suspicieux, avait demandé à Sodia qui les avait fait, craignant que ce soit son meilleur ami mais quand elle lui dit qu’elle l’ignorait, il estima qu’ils n’étaient donc pas empoisonnés. Seulement, mieux valait deux précautions qu’une seule…

* * *

Quand Patty se rendit à Zaphias pour savourer la réussite de son plan, elle avait déjà presque tout planifié dans sa tête pour le moment où elle retrouverait son cher et tendre Yuri… mais elle n’avait pas envisagé que celui-ci avait encore une fois déjoué son stratagème en donnant les gâteaux à manger à Adeccor et Bocos qui se mirent tous deux à lui compter fleurette sans qu’elle ne l’ait demandé.

Patty supplia donc Rita de fabriquer un antidote puis elle repartit très vite sur son bateau mettre au point une nouvelle tactique pour séduire celui qu’elle considérait comme l’homme de sa vie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB : J'ignore si je tenterai une autre suite mais au moins, j'ai bien exploité Patty pour une fois. 

**Author's Note:**

> NB : Voilà pour cette fois. Je reconnais que ça ne vole pas haut mais ça me permet de vider mon cerveau. Sur ce, à bientôt sur une autre fic !


End file.
